


Sensory Prompts

by Client327



Series: Sensory Prompts [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: A series of drabbles taken from a sensory prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die), Mona/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Sensory Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889500
Kudos: 2





	1. 54. your breath coming out in clouds in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all of these characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 54\. your breath coming out in clouds in the cold for Colt x MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PB owns all of these characters

The feeling in Colt’s fingers had abandoned him a long time ago, but the racing of his heart kept the rest of his skin on pins and needles against the cold January air. It was a betrayal on the part of his heart, but he hadn’t trusted it in a long time anyway.

The coolness of the alley wall behind the shop clawed into the back of his arms and scalp like nails keeping him in place. The rough texture of the brick pulled and snagged at his leather jacket as he shifted his weight in a vain attempt to combat the cold. He took a deep breath in to calm himself and was met immediately with a sharp tightening in his throat and chest that did wonders to distract from the nervous trembling in his hands. The icy air tore through his airways like shards of glass. If the anticipation hadn’t already been killing him maybe this would instead. He exhaled a warm breath that was too much of a kindness in exchange for what he had received from Mother Nature. It took on a life of its own after leaving his lips, twisting and expanding, carving a space in the air around him as it rose in the night sky.

He followed it, letting his head fall back against the hard bricks once more. His gaze stopped as it passed over the upstairs window. The wispy cloud created a haze over Sydney’s image that paired perfectly with the rosy tints he always saw her through.

She had beat him home.

He knew she would.

It was her first night back from Langston, for good this time, and she was here to stay. Colt didn’t want the pleasantries, the formalities, or the obligation of catching up tonight. He just wanted her. He wanted the comfort her skin offered against his. He wanted the conversations she wordlessly spoke in return.

The lights went dark in the bedroom and he pushed himself off the wall, keeping his eyes fixated on the window as he reached the private entrance and fumbled for the lock. The stairs were new, but they still creaked under his weight as he tried to make it blindly up them and to her. She had left their bedroom door open and he’d have to remember to advise her against that in the morning. They’d have a lot to talk about in the morning. But tonight this proximity to her had already thawed every frozen facet in his life.

Colt shed his clothes at the bedside, leaving them on the floor to be dealt with tomorrow along with everything else. He crawled underneath the comforter and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against him. Her skin was fire burning down his defenses at lightning speed; they were never for her.

“You’re freezing.” Her hand found his and she toyed gently with his fingers.

He smiled against her skin as he placed a lingering kiss to the back of her neck, “Warm me up then, Sydney.”


	2. 50. fireworks close enough to feel in your chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. fireworks close enough to feel in your chest for Logan x MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PB owns all of these characters

He knew he should stop kissing her. 

The last of the sun’s influence on the night sky had diminished, and it was time to stop kissing her. As if Sydney could sense his line of thinking, she curled her fingers tightly into the fabric of his shirt at either side in objection. His will twisted and tangled in her hands along with it. 

The hum of anticipation buzzed around them, shaking through Logan’s pulse like a sickness. Sydney’s fingers brushing easily through his hair, gently pushing it away from his face was the perfect medicine. Her lips tasted like the cherry popsicle that she had insisted on stopping for on the way here; they might have been stained red from it too, but the way they swelled against his own concealed any of that. 

She continued pulling him to her, eager to defeat the space between them. Logan braced his hands against the yellow paint of his car’s hood as Sydney fell back against the cool metal. His ability to maintain the park’s family friendly environment was dissolving rapidly as the heat from Sydney’s body burned holes in his resolve. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He searched her eyes for any evidence that seeing the kind of fireworks that got shot in the sky was still her priority. It didn’t seem like it from where he was standing between her legs.

She shook her head and sat back up to illustrate her response. “Not yet.”

Sydney: always a promise of more.

Logan slid the strap of her dress back up onto her shoulder in compliance and pressed a slow kiss there. He could make promises too. 

A sharp whistle sliced through the tension as the fire reached the end of the wick and sent the fireworks sailing high above them. It should have been enough of a heads up to keep from jumping at the sound of the following boom, but it wasn’t. They exploded in the sky with a loud bang that reverberated quickly through Logan’s chest. He tensed despite himself; maybe he wouldn’t have if it hadn’t been for memories of gunshots, vault doors slamming, and car crashes.

He was still facing Sydney when the show began and found it hard to turn around and watch. The sky was painted in flashes of red and white and green and he was sure that the display wasn’t nearly as beautiful in the sky as it was reflected in her eyes.

A bashful smile sprouted across her face under his gaze, “You’re so cheesy, Logan.” She pulled him into a selfish kiss by the lapels of his shirt to evade his response before turning him around by his shoulders. Still between Sydney’s legs, he leaned back against her chest, eyes trained on the sky and waited for the finale.


	3. 99. hard candy dissolving in your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 99\. hard candy dissolving in your mouth for Mona x MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PB owns all of these characters

Mona moves her tongue slowly and deliberately across the slick, hardened mound that’s demanding the attention of all eight of its muscles. It was sweet to the taste and she maneuvered her tongue around it’s sides to savor all the flavors there were to offer. Candace watched with rapt attention as Mona’s jaw flexed and tightened methodically. She wrapped a tight curl of her own hair around her finger and tugged on it gently; the sharp pressure helped to keep from drooling at the sight in front of her. 

Sufficiently wet from the thick coat of her saliva, Mona teased it around her tongue in an attempt to taste the delicacy along every inch before sucking gently for a while. The juice that she had coaxed from it mixed dangerously in her mouth, dripping from the sides of her tongue and rolling back to be swallowed. 

She knew how to make it last.

She hadn’t missed the hypnotized gaze being offered to her and closed one eye in the slowest, most sultry wink that encouraged the best pain to travel through Candace’s abdomen. 

“M-Mona?” she choked out the words through her suddenly parched throat after all hopes of focusing on anything else were thrown out the window.

Mona hummed a lazy response, barely glancing at her but not hiding the smirk from her face. 

“Why don’t you show me that thing in your room that you were telling me about?” The excuse was thin, weak even, but Candace was weak right now too.

Mona lifted her gaze and pushed herself close to Candace’s face before biting down hard on the candy in her mouth with a grin. The loud cracking sound the accompanied could have been from the candy or from her own resolve. “The thing in my room?” 

Candace pushed her lips together to hide the bashful smirk fighting the corners of her mouth. She nodded, never taking her eyes off of Mona’s. 

Mona considered her for a moment longer, enjoying the emotions playing over her face and the comforting way Candace’s fingers had gripped into the fabric of her jacket pulling her closer. “Well, let’s not keep the thing waiting, Candy.”


End file.
